tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Icicle (ED Mini-drama)
( ) |romajisongtitle = ED (Mini-drama) |kanjisongtitle = ED（ミニドラマ） |englishsongtitle = ED (Mini-drama) |producer = N/A |release = November 01, 2013 |previous1 = |next1 = N/A }} Translation *yawn* I have so much free time. Ehehehe! Being surprised like that, how mean. I just said that I had so much free time. Right, Rui? Ru~i Ru~~i You don’t need to be like that, I won’t tease you. Ehe! Mmmh~ I think Rui has grown up a bit. It’s a good thing, since when we first met so did it feel like you will fly if blown, I was worried. Okay, okay, your fur is nice. Here, open you mouth~ Mm~ there's no cavity. Good girl, good girl. Eh? “I'm not a cat”? Ehehe, that’s right, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Aaah~ It’s Ikkun! Ikkun too, come here and let’s play together! “Never mind that, let Rui go” You say. Ikkun is cold, it’s like I’m being bullied. *gets hit* Ah, Kai! You were here! Coming suddenly and hit me, how mean~ I’m just making sure that our kids are okay. running away from Shun Geez, he ran away. How bad. It can’t help it. I’ll play with Kai. The one who doesn’t like to be played with while laughing, the one who will let me off things (like work) the one I get along with is Fuduki Kai. The who who made his debut as an idol with me, a unit member. He’s one year older than me but he’s really mature and is good at taking care of people so it feels that he’s many years older than me. Hey, Kai~ I’m bored, I’m bored. Isn’t there anything interesting? Eh? Outside? Hmmm… The weather is good today but the wind is pretty strong. It won’t feel good when going out like that. See, I’m a sensitive young master. I can’t handle cold things. The core of our personalities are totally different but Kai really reminds me of Sakaki-san. I think that’s why I want to get selfish sometimes. Well, Kai is more stubborn than Sakaki-san so, he either takes it with a smile or ignores it. Haha, nothing, I think your parents did a good job giving you the name Kai and write it as the kanji for “Ocean”. Kai is really just like the ocean, you have a wiiiiiiide heart. He’s kind and caring. Sometimes I wonder “Why isn’t he the leader?”. Yes, this unit’s leader isn't Kai but me. I’m Procella’s leader. People can sure make weird things. Well, rather than being ordered around, I'm more fit to order people around so I think it’s okay like this. Aha, You heard it? Yeees! We’re friends. Then, my fantastic friend number 1, Kai-san, can you please be together with me since I’m bored? With the love from all my heart, I’ll make you a tea. Ehehe~ eating food Mm~ It’s good. The food Yoru makes is really good. Being able to eat something like this is happiness. I don’t need to add spices. It’s really good. This doesn’t even compare to the food back in Kyoto. I don’t even know how to make tea properly. Yoru is awesome. Ehehe, Yoru will become a good wife. fall Oh? I, did I say something weird? up the dishes “Be quiet and eat for now” You say. How mean Kai. Well I’ll eat without being needed to be told to do it though. This is dish is good too! Yoru, are there a refill of this dish? Yoru? Eh? Yo~ru? He solidified. Hmm… His face is really red. Is he okay? change Yes! I’ll be getting this black piece. There’s no white pieces that belongs to You so this is my win again. Ehehe! I’m sorry, You. I’m good at games like othello or chess. Revenge? Do as you please, do as you please, do it how many times you want. Card this time? I don’t mind. What should we go with? Poker? Black Jack? Or- Eh? Old… maid? O-old maid… Hmm… I’m sorry, I’ve never heard of that game. sound There’s no need for Ikkun and Yoru doesn’t need to get surprised too. Eh, Is it that famous? Old maid? Huh? Heeeeh~ On a high level. Hm. Then everyone, can you please show me how to play this Old… Maid was it’s name? Since we’re here let’s play it together. It’s okay for You, right? “Let me do it”, You, your face is scary. Here. Done! Third time in row! Hehe! I’m sorry everyone, I’m good at card games too. But this Old Maid, the rule itself is really simple, it’s just to put some numbers together. The numbers are easy to see. Huh? I said I can see them. If you try to look at you opponents cards so can you see the numbers. Right? Eh? Why is everyone frozen? of cars Heeeh~ I had a day off~ I talked with Kai, ate the food Yoru made, played games with everyone. Hmm… This is the ideal day off for sure. Ehehe! And at the end of the ideal day off, I get to see the beautiful moon. The light of the cars are shining. It’s beautiful. In the middle of this city so are our faces on announcements and posters. In the stores so are our CDs being in a row. It feels a bit weird. Hm? Heeey, Shiroda! No, I mean, white princess. Are you fine? Are you on a night walk? Princess, you know that your important to us so I won’t be annoying about it but be careful when going outside the building. Unlike Yamato so can’t you run around just like that. Ehehe! You’re fluffy today too. Here, come here. Ehehe! It tickles, princess. Where do you want to go? You want to ride on my shoulder? I don’t mind but be careful from not falling. The rabbit Shiroda is a part of the Tsukino production. A white and little rabbit. When we first met so did I it get weirdly found of me. The reason I made my debut as an idol is also because I met this cute princess. I met you in the city of Kyoto. You were hiding in some bushes. According to what I got told later so did it belong to someone who would move out of Kyoto. In the start so did I think that this was a stray rabbit but since it’s white as snow pearl so was that a clue that they were taking care of her. So cute and kind it’s just like she understands human words a strange white rabbit made me want to call her for Princess. Hey, princess, you called me out here didn’t you? That’s why I’m thankful to you, you took me out from that boring every day and took me to an amazing place like this. You saved me. Yes, everyday I’m spending here now is really fun. Ever since I came to the dorm, my dream came true - making a bond with Hajime, Mutsuki Hajime became reality and I got to meet the members of the unit. The reliable Kai, the interesting combo, Rui and Iku, just like a mirror with two different sides, You and Yoru the childhood friends combo. With me, we're all totally different but we have a charm that makes us all get along and that’s weird but also good. That’s a unit called Procellarum. Did I ever tell you this before? My only and my important hobby is to watch people. For me, as a member, being able to spend everyday sparkling like a diamond, I don’t even have time to get bored. Princess, you fulfilled my wish. That’s why so is it my turn to fulfill your wish, the future you wish for. Let’s take everyone to it. Come on! The fantastic stage! External links *Nadapan - Translation Category:Shimotsuki Shun (mini-dramas)